mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
An Affliction of the Heart
An Affliction of the Heart is a story written by Anonymous Pegasus. It is about a Changeling named Kuno who gets taken in by a royal guard named Warden. Warden takes care of her but keeps her captive to prevent her from hurting anyone, Eventually the two start to fall in love with each other.__TOC__ Blurb The blurb on fimfiction reads: "Kuno, a young changeling, is left weak, bloodied, and bruised after the events of the Canterlot wedding. She is soon discovered by Warden, a Royal Guard. But for some reason, Warden shows her mercy. Instead of taking her into the custody of the Royal Guard, he becomes both her captor and her savior. But over time, Kuno will come to ask herself the hardest question she has ever pondered: Can a changeling feel love?" Summary Kuno, a small changeling, is hurt after the events of A Canterlot Wedding Part 2. Warden finds her heavily injured in a field, and knocks her unconscious. He then gives her a room in a holding cell and regularly checks up on her. After a while, Warden lets her out and Kuno breaks a clock. Using a wire, Kuno picks her lock and escapes. Kuno incapacitates Warden by using a spell that makes him tell her why he does what he does. It is revealed he had a wife who always was their for him and took care of him, she had even proposed to him. After said spell, Warden allows her to prove she is not evil and lets her wander around the house to the point where she sneaks into his bed. The next day Kuno and Warden decide to become friends, after he leaves to go to the market three ponies break into the house, Kuno as Warden tricks them and puts them in the closet. Warden comes home and finds the mess and explains to Kuno that he is forced to grow an illiegal drug known as Aruora, after this Kuno thinks that Warden is weak and needs to stand up for himself. That night Warden makes a birthday cake for her which she happily accepts. The next morning Kuno begins to ponder her thoughts about Warden, later they go out to see Warden's Aroura garden. There he explains the use of the plant and its dangers, Kuno then offers Warden her help to get rid of the ponies who are making him grow the Aroura. Later that evening Kuno is making a cake but gets all messy so she tells Warden to clean her to which he does, after a breif momenet the two share a passonite kiss. Later that night Warden goes out to pay his respects to his dead wife. Kuno sneaks out and follows him, he tells her more about him and Swarm. Kuno then encourages Warden to let go of his past and move on to which he does. Later the two sleep together while kissing, Wardon then thanks Kuno for all she's done. Kuno then plans with Warden on how to get rid of Draggtail, so she disguises herself as a messenger and goes to Draggtails house, and while, their she threatens him not to mess with Warden again. Later that night Draggtail and his gang break into Wardens house and incapitate the both of them. At first he is going to kill Kuno but then decides to turn her into the Royal guard. Warden then limps four miles to the castle to try and rescue her, there he attempts to reason with Shining Armor but is reluctent to release her, eventually Cadence convinces Shining to let Kuno go, who then takes Warden to the hospital in which he passes out. Upon his awakening, he finds a letter from Kuno telling him that she does not love him and that she has left, Wardon then cries himself to sleep. Two months pass and Warden has sold his house and moves on to his new life. One year passes and Warden is living in the Crystal Empire, he is one day swinging on a tree swing before being greeted suprisingly by Kuno, he embraces her and she says that she came back to tell him that she really did love him and that she wants to marry him, the two share a loving moment before the story ends with Kuno finally saying "Wardon, I love you" Sequel Two sequels have been written called An Affliction of the Heart Volume Two and An Affliction of the Heart Volume Three: Hybrid. Category:Fan fiction